What Else Could Go Wrong?
by Chi-Charm
Summary: Life after the deafeat of the kishen has finally gone back to normal. but can it be called normal when Soul notices something goin on between Maka and Crona? What about Crona's feeling that Medusa isn't gone afterall.  MakaxCrona  Rated for launuage


**Hey, C.C here. So this is gunna be my first published story. While I mostly write Death Note stories, ive been wanting to write a Maka/Crona story forever. And I believe that Crona is a boy so that's what he'll be in this story.**

**Rated for mild language and fluff later on :3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater cuz if I did, Hiro would've gotten much more screen time and they would've flat out said Crona was a guy.**

Maka

Arms stretched above my head in relief, I stepping out of my class with Soul right behind me. I thought how lucky Black*Star and Tsubaki were to be away on a mission, getting to miss 's latest exam.

"That test was so un-cool," Soul complained as he followed me down the familiar halls of Shibusen.

Nodding, I came to a stop in front of the missions board. Taking a quick scan, I noted there were no challenging ones available. _Not worth it,_ I thought and continued walking.

"Let's go see Crona. I bet he's back from the nurse by now."

Ever since Medusa- even thinking her name left a metallic taste in my mouth- almost killed Crona, he's had to visit the nurse frequently to make sure his condition didn't get worse. Not to mention due to all the blood loss, Ragnarok has been too weak to come out much and bully Crona. Not that I mind that part. I smiled to myself, it's given Crona a nice break from his constant bitching.

Rounding the steps down into the basement area of Shibusen, I was finally broken out of my thought by a tap on my shoulder.

"Maka, I'm going to head to the basketball court, Kid just texted me and asked if I wanted to play a round." His signature smirk suddenly spread across his face. "It's gatta be more interesting then hanging around the Pink-haired Wonder."

MAKA-CHOP!

Soul shot a glare up at me, holding his head angrily in pain, "Hey! What was that for? You know I was only kidding!"

"Oh just go play basketball already."

My white-haired partner walked away mumbling something about crazy, book loving girls and… peanut butter? You know what, I don't want to know. I simply continued descending the stairs to where I'd find my timid friend in his cell-like dorm. Chuckling to my self, I knew I'd probably find him in "Mr. Corner." Could I help it that I found that so damn cute? I felt blood rush to my cheeks and instantly was thankful that Soul wasn't here to make fun of me. Well he'd no doubt get another Maka-Chop but that wouldn't stop him from teasing me in the first place. Shrugging, I began to wonder why I even put up with him in the first place.

Soul

Walking back at my usual, leisurely pace, I couldn't help it when my mind wandered back to my brunette meiser. Yes, her crazy and spontaneous Maka-Chops hurt like hell but hey, what was I supposed to do? _Not _make sarcastic comments? Yea, like that was gunna happen. And it's not like Crona wasn't an easy target. Crona. I suddenly felt my mood drop. He was the reason Maka kept ditching me. Well _technically_ ditching isn't the right word because she always broadcasted when she was going to visit Shibusen's resident freak. She was always with him now. Ever since the Kishen was defeated- by _us_ I might add- they had spent nearly all their time together. Granted Maka always tells me that they were in the library or out on our group's favorite balcony, it still didn't feel right. Maka is _my_ partner so therefore she should like _me_ more than that emo freak.

Once outside, I took a deep breath. It was time to clear my thoughts of all this emotional and confusing crap. It was time for basketball and no doubt without Black*Star here it would be a much more relaxed game, but competitive none the less.

I took a step on the court and saw Death the Kid dribbling the ball back and forth on the court, warming up. Without looking over, I knew both Liz and Patty were sitting on the bench at the other end of the court. Patty's giggles were loud enough for a partially deaf person to hear.

"Yo, you ready to play?" I called out, my signature grin taking its place.

Kid turned, and with a smirk all his own shot the ball from half court. An audible _swish_ was heard as the ball passed right through the basket, "Bring it."

Crona

"I don't know how to deal with this many trips to the nurse…" I mumbled, clutching my right arm tightly. Once back into my room, I sunk down into my usual spot and curled my knees tightly to my chest, willing my mind blank.

'_Ragnarok?_' I thought.

No response.

'_Ragnarok?' _I tried again, _'Can you hear me?'_

'_Whaaat? Cant you see that I'm tired?_'

Some part of my mind said no, I cant see him because he's inside my blood. Weird. Sarcastic comments like that never made appearances in my mind until I started attending Shibusen.

'_S-sorry… I j-just wanted to know i-if you were ok._'

'_Yeah yeah, quit your worrying. I don't need a little brat like you pitying me._'

Sighing, I laid my head on my knees. I could deal with Ragnarok being difficult, but I couldn't help but worry. He was my partner after all.

Suddenly there was a knock on my door and, "Hey Crona, its Maka!" followed shortly.

I lifted my head and quietly replied, "Come in, it's open."

I watched as the door in front of me swung open with a protesting _creak_, revealing my truest friend- Maka Albarn. Maka was the only reason I had gotten away from Lady Medusa. The only reason I wasn't banished for my horrible crimes. The only reason I was at least some-what sane.

"Crona! I'm glad I caught you. Have you already gone to the nurse?"

I nodded slightly and she smiled down at me. That smile made my heart beat a thousand times a minuet. Maka was basically my savior, and I was forever in her debt- even though she hated when I mentioned the debt part…

"H-h-how are y-you today?" I felt my cheeks heat up slightly as I tried to start a conversation. Dr. Stein told me to work on my social skills and Maka was the easiest person to talk to.

"Better now that I'm out of class!" Maka held out her hand to help me up, "Come on, it's a beautiful day. Lets go out to the balcony."

I lightly took her hand feeling the light gray blush deepen a few shades, I really hoped Maka-chan didn't notice. "Hai."

She led us out of my dorm and up the stairs, forgetting to let go of my hand. With every step I could feel my face growing darker and darker, in stark contrast to my pale pinkish-lavender hair. Was this feeling normal? I don't think I can handle her holding my hand for this long…

Maka

I pulled my timid friend up the stairs and through the halls of Shibusen, glad that my fellow students have finally accepted Crona due to the lack of questioning and accusing stares. It was about time we could all forget about what that snake which did to him. Well, personally I would never forgive her.

"Um, M-maka?"

"Eh?" I turned around and noticed Crona's face was a deep gray. He wouldn't meet my eyes and instead was staring down at his hand. But more accurately- and too my horror- both our hands… still together.

"Oh! Sorry Crona," I said, releasing his hand. I mentally scolded myself for the blush I could feel intruding on my cheeks.

Crona's hand went automatically to clutching his right arm and I turned back around and continued walking up to the balcony before I could make the situation even more awkward.

Once up in the cool, fresh desert air, I immediately felt better. It was a great day, perfect for the big plans coming up tonight. I walked over and leaned on the railing, enjoying the slight breeze tugging at my pig tails. Crona slowly walked up and sat on the bricked portion of the rail, swinging his legs over the edge. Smiling, I watched as the breeze picked up a bit and brushed a few strands of Crona's already messy hair into his face. Was it weird that my hand wanted to reach out and sweep those out-of-place bits away?

"Isn't this weather amazing?" I asked Crona.

Crona mumbled something in response but I couldn't make it out. Was something upsetting- well, more than usual- the my pink-haired friend?

"Um, Crona? Is something bothering you? Are those upperclassmen picking on you again? 'Cuz if they are I'll give 'em a Maka-Chop they'll never forget."

Crona

Yes, something was bothering me. No, it wasn't the upperclassmen. Slowly, I brought my hand down from my arm to my stomach. Right over where Lady Medusa gave me a nearly fatal blow. I know that I'm was lucky not to be killed right on the spot from that. But now I think I would've rather that outcome. Lately I've been getting the feeling that she isn't dead. She's still alive. And close. But I couldn't tell Maka that. I wasn't even one hundred percent sure Lady Medusa wasn't dead. I just don't know how to deal with her coming back… _again._

_Lightly, I shook my head to answer Maka's question. But I saw she wasn't satisfied with such a simple answer. Great, now I had to lie. I hate lying to Maka…_

"_I w-was just th-thinking ab-bout 's e-expiriments. D-d-doesn't s-seem fair t-to the end-dangered animals…" I trailed off, hoping that would be enough of an answer. Technically, it was true. How Dr. Stein is able to come up with all those random and endangered animals to dissect eludes me._

_She sighed, I guess I'd picked an acceptable topic. "I really don't know, Crona. And how he doesn't get arrested…" She shrugged and I mentally sighed in relief. _

_Maka_

_I didn't particularly buy Crona's story but I didn't want to press him to tell me. He would tell me when he felt comfortable._

"_Hey Crona, tonight's Black*Star's birthday," I began. "And we're throwing a party at Kid's mansion."_

"_Oh, th-that's cool." Crona mumbled._

_I chuckled silently, he probably thought he wasn't invited. I guess Crona is still getting used to being part of our group. "You're invited of course. It's not a party without the whole group there." I said with a smile._

_Crona looked up at me with a hint of a smile on his usually downcast face. I quickly looked back to the cityscape in front of us before he could notice the slight blush I knew had started to form._

"_So since Tsubaki is with Black*Star, I'm in charge of making the cake. But I was also supposed to go get streamers and other decorations. Unfortunately I cant be in two places at once and everyone else already has other jobs." I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket to check the time. 5:36. Damn. Not good. I looked back down at Crona, "Would you mind running over to the party store and picking up some decorations?"_

"_Eh, sure Maka-chan. What kind of decorations?"_

"_Well streamers for sure. Colors like blue, white, and….. Well whatever else you think. Just be creative."_

"_Hai."_

_I pushed away from the rail and held my hand out to help Crona stand. Shaking slightly, he accepted and I pulled his thin body up without difficulty._

"_Th-thank you Maka."_

"_No problem. It's around 5:40pm already, so meet me back at Kid's place at 6. Black*Star and Tsubaki should be getting there at 7pm. Ok with you?"_

_Crona nodded slightly._

"_Great! Thanks a bunch, I'll see ya there!" I said while turning and waving. I had to get back to Kid's place and start the cake._


End file.
